Philosophers of Titans
Philosophers of Titans is the Greek Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. From mighty Titans to Masters of the Elements, these Elemental beings use their magic spells from each element they cast upon their enemies who seek to destroy the nature and the balance of harmony. Origins The Early Days Págos was once a mighty Titan during the reign of Chronos in the ancient times. He had a great power of ice and water, freezing all over the north Greece. But it was until when Zeus and his brothers vanquished Chronos and ending the golden age of Titans as they were banished into the pits of Tartarus forever. But as for Págos, he's no longer a Titan but a mere Elemental. No More Titans Years after the fall of Titans, Págos became a peasant himself as he wandered the ancient city of Kronos, searching for his new life until he got stumbled into the Telkine's hideout where he was mistaken as the returned titan from the Pits of Tartarus. When he was asked to join their senseless and unholy cause, Págos refused as he will no longer to be a titan as he was and he was marked for death until he was rescued by the members from the academy and offered his sanctuary which he accepted it. But what he didn't know is that he has the Mark of the Dragonsnake. Masters of the Elements Págos was brought to the academy for Magic-User Class in Mount Gaia where they trained with elemental magic spells. There he met other former titans, Fotio, Amenos, and Gio, and trained with their own elements based on their appearance. During his training, Págos have been studied the ancient scrolls of the elements at night, learning of how to use magic wisely for the greater good, if he hoped so which he did, wanting to get his old powers back. On the final day of their exam, twelve selected students including Págos were to be tested to proof themselves worthy to master their own elements. All of them have passed the test except one and that is Pàgos but he was afraid of being a former Titan he used to be. As Pàgos was about start to use his magic, the academy was attacked by the Telkinese barbarians and they were defending the academy before they could destroy the ancient scrolls until suddenly Pàgos casted his spell of ice with his regular magic staff, freezing the Telkinese barbarians alive. How did he get his new powers is seemed likely that his Aura was unlocked and so his fellow colleagues. And with that power, they've pushed the intruders out from the academy and the Telkins are defeated. After a quarter minutes, Pàgos have finally passed the test and became one of the worthy Magic-Users as they were all graduated and granted with their own magic staff. As he questioned and admitted to his masters over himself as a titan, he learned the truth about his appearance; he was no longer a former titan, he's one of the Elementals all along. Pàgos finally understood to be the Ice Elemental, not the Ice Titan as he once was. Now Pàgos and his fellow allies set forth to a new world, making new allies and battle their enemies and their nemesis, King Hyperion, the self-proclaimed Titan King. Aftermath In the 21st century, Pàgos and his allies were mentioned by the news when they've rescued the civilians out of the forest during the wild fire near the outskirt of Athens; that brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in northern Greece. After they were located, Pàgos and the Philosophers of Titans were offered to join UN-GDI as part of the Deadly Alliance which they've accepted the offer as they continue to battle the Brotherhood of Chaos. Team Members Págos The Ice Elemental who is the leader of the team and the master of Ice elements. Pàgos was once a Titan during the Golden Age and had a power to freeze like a fire-breathing dragon until he lost that power forever and became the Elemental after the Fall of the Titans. Now the Magic-User Class, Pàgos uses his new power to cast his spells of ice with his Glacier Staff to freeze his enemies. Fotio The Fire Elemental who is the fiery master of Fire elements. Fotio was used to be a Titan living in the remote volcano, creating devastating volcanic disruption. After the Fall of the Titans, Fotio became the Elemental being, wandering across lava rivers he created until he was picked up by the members of the Temple of the Ancients and brought him to one of their academies where he learned casting spells of his elemental power and controlling his temperature from becoming a supernova, reaching the highest temperature of the sun. With his new power, Fotio casts his fiery spells on his foes, creating a massive firestorm with his Flaming Staff. Amenos The Air Elemental who is the master of windy Air elements. Amenos was the Air Titan who created massive tornados, hurricanes, and typhoons with utter destruction. After the Fall of the Titans, Amenos became the Elemental and got lost in the middle of nowhere but the wind guides him to the academy, under the administration of the Temple of the Ancients, where he found his sanctuary and learned the arts of aerial magic. Now he uses newfound power to create not just tornados and hurricanes, but his own superstorm to blow his enemies away in the battle with his Staff of the Four Winds. Gio The two-headed Earth Elemental who is the master of Earth elements. Gio was used to be a Earth Titan who enjoys play his own playgrounds, creating earthquakes on villages and towns which he was causing wreck havoc. But after the Fall of the Titans, his fun time ends there when he became the Elemental which he lost all of his earthly powers and became desperate and sad until he found the academy where he can possibly find his powers back but instead he learned about magic and earthly spells which he did as he found his new powers to create small earthquakes, aftershocks, and of course, creating rock barriers with his dual Earthquake Staff. His friends called him GioGio due to his appearance of the two headed Elemental. Ydor The Water Elemental who is the master of Water elements. Ydor was the Water Titan responsible of creating floods and heavy waves on the seas but also maintaining the oceans calmly. But when the Fall of the Titans happened, Ydor lost his titanic powers as he was struggling to fight to survive but lost his fight. Then, when he was washed away to the shore, he found himself the academy where he can find the solution to regain his power back but he learned something better than that as he was taught to learn magic and casting spells. After his vigorous training, Ydor has now the power to control the seas as well creating whirlpools and tsunamis with his Aqua Staff of Poseidon. Déntro The Wood Elemental who is the protector of the forests and the master of the Wood elements. Once a Wood Titan, Déntro protect the forests to keep the nature safe in balance to praise Gaia. But when the downfall of the Titans has occurred, he became the Elemental being but he kept the forests safe as well restoring it which it was caused by the gods' actions. After many years, Déntro was visited by the members of the Temple of the Ancients and offered him a sanctuary at the academy for teaching their new ability in order to protect the forests in advance which he did. After his vigorous training, Déntro now readied to protect mother nature with the Harmonious Staff of Gaia. Metállon The Metal Elemental who is the master of element made of iron and steel. He was once the unstoppable Metal Titan who cannot be taken down my catapults, arrows, swords and spears as he smashed everyone who oppose him until he was reduced to as the Elemental being following the Fall of the Titans. But fortunately, he's still unstoppable when he beat the Telkins and then he was taken by the members of the Temple of the Ancients and brought him into the academy where he learned his new powers and became a Magic-User Class. Now the unstoppable magician, Metállon wields his powerful Metal Staff of Vulcan. Ánammo The Electric Elemental who is the master of Electricity elements. Once a the Electric Titan, Ánammo creates thunder and lighting, causing wreck havoc upon the land while he's trying to create his work for the good of humanity but his work was severely disrupted by the Fall of the Titans and mankind found the invention based on electricity, but not his work. Alone and depressed as the Elemental being, Ánammo had to start over until he found the academy where he can work some of his inventions but learned his new skills as the Magic-User Class. Now the raw-dealing electronic magician, Ánammo wields his Thunderous Staff of Zeus, commanding thunder and lighting at his disposal. Fyta The Plant Elemental who is the mistress of Plant elements. Like Déntro, Fyta protects plants and flowers from those who disrespected Gaia and the forests. Despite having lost her powers since the Fall of the Titans, Fyta still continues to protect flowers but unable to restore them so she was taken by the members of the Temple of the Ancients to the academy where she learned magic as the Elemental being and reunited with her mentor, Déntro. After many years of training, Fyta is now the magician of nature as she wields the Staff of Artemis and commands her plants and flowers to aid her and defend the good. Limnia The female Water Elemental who is the mistress of Water elements. She creates lakes and streaming rivers while maintaining it from the floods. After the Fall of the Titans, she became the Elemental being as the guardian of the lake where she was born there as she's trying to figure it out of how to get her lost powers back. That is until when Limnia was brought to the academy by the Temple of the Ancients where she found her new powers as she's studying the scrolls with the help of her brother, Ydor. After her years of training and studying, Limnia is now ready as she wields the Aquatic Staff of the Siren and casting the spell of flood to wash her enemies away. Flogia The female Fire Elemental who is the mistress of wild Fire elements. Flogia is a hot-tempered and hot-headed Fire Titan who burned everything in her path but she was restrained by Fotio many times during the Golden Age of the Titans. After the Fall of the Titans, Flogia lost her fiery power and she was very angry when she's the Elemental being until she restrained and captured by the members of the Temple of the Ancients and brought her to the academy where she must learn her new power instead of getting her powers back which she was taught and trained by Fotio himself. After her vigorous training and maintaining her temperature power, Flogia is ready to take on her new enemies, the Telkins and the Brotherhood of Chaos, with her Fiery Staff of Ares. Lunmia The Light and Darkness Elemental who is the mistress of balance. She's the unique Titan as she's maintaining the balance between light and darkness as well between Order and Chaos. But after the Fall of the Titans, the balance was replaced by Zeus and his fellow Gods of Olympus as she became as the unique Elemental being but she has a small problem of her personal life when she was talking to her dark-self until she was met by the members of the Temple of the Ancients and was offered the sanctuary at the academy where she learned her new powers of balancing which she accepted. After her vigorous training and solved her personal problem, Lunmia is readied to set foot as she traveled across the new world to restore balance between peace and war with her Balancing Staff of Duality. Inspirations * Pàgos, Fotio, Amenos, and Gio were resemblance from the Ice Titan, Lave Titan, Tornado Titan, and Rock Titan from Disney's Hercules. * Themed with Five Classical Elements (including other elements.) Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients